


一次旅行

by bebravegirl



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebravegirl/pseuds/bebravegirl





	一次旅行

 

 

在飛機安全落地之後，文星伊輕拍在身旁睡到不省人事的金容仙，順手抹掉她掛在嘴角的口水。

 

“歐膩，我們到了。”

見金容仙一臉沒睡飽的樣子，頭髮亂糟糟的，一雙眼帶著困意盯著窗外。

“唉一股~我們墩妮怎麼那麼像個小孩子呢!”  
文星伊抬手順了順金容仙的長髮，並偷捏了一把她軟糯的臉頰肉。

“昂~~~”

果不其然受到她一陣暴打。

 

 

-

 

 

在繁忙的日程中好不容易得到幾天假期的兩人，一大早就從首爾飛到了九州，  
只為某一天晚上金容仙躺在文星伊大腿上敷著面膜時突然提到的願想。

她們下了飛機，租了車，開始了九州的旅行。

“星吶，妳不累嗎?”  
金容仙見文星伊一拿過車鑰匙就把自己往副駕駛座塞。

“恩，不累哦! 歐膩，妳沒睡飽就再睡一下吧，到了我會叫醒妳的。”  
小年下笑嘻嘻的，一雙眼睛閃著光輝，一副興奮的樣子。

 

車子沿著公路行駛著，進入了別府市，見金容仙睡得很熟，文星伊特意將車窗關小了一些，伸手將原本蓋在金容仙身上卻滑下來的外套往上拉了拉。

 

車子在城島高原遊樂園的停車場停定，金容仙在文星伊叫喚聲中悠悠轉醒，看著不遠處高大蜿蜒的木製雲霄飛車，突然精神都來了。

文星伊看著金容仙瞳孔地震般的模樣溫柔的笑了，繞到另一邊幫她打開車門，自然的朝她伸出手。

金容仙牽住文星伊溫熱的手，十指相扣，兩人朝著入口而去。

 

 

“呀~~~~!!!!!!啊~~~~!!!!!”

文星伊覺得耳朵生疼，耳膜快被身邊的主唱大人高分貝尖叫聲叫破，她們正坐在園區內最受歡迎的木製雲霄飛車JUPITER上，當車子從最高點盪下，她心跳失速頭暈目眩，卻還不忘伸手撫上另一邊金容仙的手扣著，相扣的手緊握得發紅，文星伊心裡卻突然產生了一個怪異的念頭。

就算最後整輛車失速衝出軌道，至少那時我們還是牽著手的。

 

車子最終回到原點停下，文星伊扭過頭看著坐在身旁一臉驚魂未定的金容仙，抬起另一隻手輕敲了一下她的腦袋，就著相握的手將她一把拉起。

見金容仙仍哭喪著臉，文星伊特意到賣冰淇淋的小攤買了一支金容仙喜歡的草莓牛奶口味冰淇淋遞到她面前，只見金小朋友立馬雙眼發光，變臉之快讓文星伊不禁皺起鼻肌笑了。

 

“歐膩，妳看妳吃得滿嘴都是。”

文星伊嫌棄的指了指剛吃完冰淇淋的金容仙的嘴角，見金容仙正要從包包裡掏出衛生紙，她一把抓住她翻找的手，低頭就是一個綿長的吻。

這個吻來的猝不及防，金容仙看著在眼前放大數倍的文星伊的臉，突然覺得這個冬日好像不怎麼冷了。

 

-

 

她們趁著太陽還沒落下之前離開遊樂園，在路上簡單吃點東西之後，文星伊直往山裡頭開。

層層疊疊的山巒此起彼伏，車子順著蜿蜒的山路繞著，路上沒什麼車更沒什麼人，好似天地間只剩下這一車上的她們兩人被群山環繞。

金容仙撇過頭看著文星伊專注開車的側臉，認真的小年下眉宇間充滿著英氣，高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的唇瓣，只是一個再平常不過的畫面，卻深深刻進了金容仙心底。

以至於在之後的日本公演，主持人問了最喜歡日本的哪個地方時，金容仙下意識的就想起了這個畫面。

 

 

-

 

車子在夜幕低垂之時抵達了溫泉酒店，她們在櫃檯前辦好了check-in，將行李托專人拿進房間後就先去用餐了。

餐廳的氣氛很好，服務生領著兩人到桌前落座，輕音樂流瀉在耳邊，比肩而坐的戀人在耳邊叨叨細語著情話。

 

餐桌上點著蠟燭，燭火搖曳，以至於視線朦朦朧朧的。

就像喝醉酒的視線一樣。

用完餐的文星伊盯著對座臉泛紅暈的金容仙笑著，才半杯紅酒的量這位姐姐就已經手腳不利索了，她將金容仙的酒杯取走換上白開水，仰起脖頸將那剩下的酒一口乾掉。

這頓晚餐兩人吃得很享受，文星伊見時間差不多了，她牽著金容仙的手離開餐廳回到了房間。

 

 

文星伊訂的是高價位的雙人套房，房內有私人的戶外溫泉池，冒著熱氣的池水上還飄著花瓣。

“歐膩，妳還行嗎?”

文星伊見金容仙一回房就迫不及待的解衣寬帶，出聲提醒了一下，深怕這位姐姐暈倒在池水裡。

“不是還有妳嘛。星吶，一起泡吧。”  
金容仙朝她甜甜一笑，伸手做了個邀請的動作。

文星伊無奈的看著這位姐姐，才一眨眼的時間就已經脫得只剩下內衣褲，細緻透白的皮膚吹彈可破，讓她完全移不開眼。

金容仙背對著她把最後的遮蔽物卸下，抬起纖纖細腿跨進池水裡，她緩緩坐下，讓泉水漫過胸緣。

“快來嘛。”  
金容仙朝背後的文星伊有點撒嬌意味的喊著。

文星伊嚥了下口水，抬手解下了身上的衣物，跟著走進池子裡。

 

泉水的溫度適中，坐進池子裡的文星伊放鬆般地舒了一口氣，因為是在戶外，還可以看著不遠處的山巒茂林，還有頭頂上的繁星點點。

“靠過來一點。”  
金容仙朝文星伊招手，要她坐在自己身邊，文星伊移動著身軀，朝著冒著熱氣的赤裸軀體靠近。

金容仙將頭枕在文星伊肩窩，閉著眼舒服的靠著她。

 

“歐膩，妳這樣靠著我是很危險的哦!”  
文星伊看金容仙毫無防備的模樣，胸前紅點在晃蕩的水波上忽隱忽現，只覺得此刻的自己口乾舌燥。

“幹嘛，怕妳吃了我不成?我現在可是有小傢伙的~”  
金容仙輕笑，曲起手臂向文星伊展露著小傢伙，另一隻手偷偷的往下伸，觸碰到一片在水中搖曳的細毛。

禁區突然被金容仙闖入，文星伊趕緊夾緊雙腿，抓住正準備作怪的手，接著反手將她扣住，吻細細點點的爬上金容仙的香肩。

“昂~癢~~~”  
金容仙縮著脖子一邊喊著一邊扭動著身軀。

文星伊見金容仙想逃，笑著張開雙臂一把抱住她，吻從後頸落下，接著移至鎖骨，再到開始冒出呻吟的唇瓣。

兩人吻了很久，唇齒交纏。

文星伊含著金容仙的軟舌一下一下的吮，見金容仙快喘不過氣才放過她。

接著不給金容仙反應的時間，文星伊扶著她背後的池壁將自己身子往下移，一口咬住她胸前的挺立。

“啊…”  
金容仙身子抖了一下，仰起頭露出細白的脖頸，細碎呻吟從嘴裡洩出。

文星伊咀咬著她的乳首，左手搓揉著另一邊柔軟，右手卻沿著腰線往下，探進她的雙腿間。

文星伊用兩支指頭撥開花瓣，食指順著水流輕點著小核，接著再慢慢深入。

“恩哼…”  
被進入時金容仙悶哼了一聲，手撫在胸前文星伊的後腦，摩娑著她盤起的髮絲。

文星伊右手開始抽動，左手遂往下游移至金容仙的後臀，讓金容仙隨著頻率擺動時不至於撞到背後堅硬的池壁。

“啊哈….哈…啊…”

池水洶湧的晃動著，時不時濺起，潑灑在交疊的兩人身上。

文星伊曲起手指，舔吻著金容仙嫩頸，粗喘氣息噴扶在她敏感的身軀上，之後在一陣快速的抽插下，金容仙叫了一聲到達頂端。

文星伊細細吻著身下綻放的人兒，手指還在她體內絞著，見金容仙全身潮紅軟綿的樣子，心裡的喜歡被放到最大。

她慢慢將手指抽出，將無力的人兒從背後摟過，讓她整個人被包裹在自己懷裡。

“妳怎麼那麼討厭!就知道欺負我!”  
金容仙輕輕槌了文星伊一下，頭枕在她頸邊輕喘，高潮的餘韻讓她全身仍止不住輕顫著。

文星伊扯著鼻肌笑，親了一口正欲繼續抱怨的小嘴，接著將金容仙往後靠並托住她的雙腳將她整個人騰空抱起。

“那我們回床上繼續?”  
文星伊戲謔的在她耳邊說道。

“妳真的好討厭!!!!”  
金容仙雙手摟著文星伊的後頸，將整張臉埋入她的髮絲裡，軟軟的聲音在耳後跟響起。

 

文星伊將金容仙輕放到大床上，撐開她的雙腿俯下身含上濕溽的那處。

“啊….”  
金容仙被文星伊的口舌撫慰的靈魂快要出竅，手不自覺的緊壓著她的頭。

文星伊的舌根在挑逗著小核之時，她的手指摸上小穴邊緣，接著放入兩指。

下身被舔弄的同時再被突然填滿，讓金容仙克制不住嗚咽了一聲，接著感受到文星伊兩指快速的抽弄，她紅著眼眶承受著一次高過一次的浪潮。

文星伊曲起雙指摩擦著金容仙最嬌弱那點，聽著她一次大過一次的呻吟聲，最後在她手腳蜷曲、身體拱起了美麗的弧度之下到了。

文星伊看著被自己折騰到無力的金容仙，將她抱進浴室簡單清潔了一下，將浴袍好好地替金容仙穿上後自己再隨便套上衣服。

 

被折騰了一晚的金容仙真的不曉得為什麼開了一整天車子的文星伊到晚上還有力氣開車。

“因為是妳嘛~”  
油膩星關了燈從後面抱上來的時候這麼說著。

然後在金容仙困的快要闔上眼皮時，聽到文星伊在她耳邊輕語。

“墩，周年快樂，我們下次再來這裡玩吧。”

 

 

 

End.

 

 

 

 


End file.
